


Sit for Awhile

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [45]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fic, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Eiji's grandmother.  She passed away unexpectedly last night, and he's taking it hard.  He hasn't come out of his room all day, and he won't really speak to us either."</p><p>"I'll go."</p><p>"Please do.  We're worried about him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit for Awhile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/gifts).



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 4. The prompt was the lyrics to Oishi's song "[Depend on Me](http://tenimyu.wikia.com/wiki/Depend_on_Me)" from the Prince of Tennis musicals.

"Oh, Oishi-kun, I wasn't expecting to see you," Eiji's mother said when she answered the door.

"Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Kikumaru, but I didn't see Eiji is school today, and I was wondering if he was all right. I brought a copy of the notes for him."

Eiji's mother's face fell. "I'm sorry, Oishi-kun, why don't you come inside for a minute?

"It's Eiji's grandmother," she continued once they were standing in the kitchen. "She passed away unexpectedly last night, and he's taking it hard. He hasn't come out of his room all day, and he won't really speak to us either."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Oishi said sympathetically. "Can I go see him?"

"Please do. And see if you can get him to eat something too; we're worried about him."

"I'll do my best," Oishi promised.

"Eiji?" he asked as he knocked on the bedroom door. "Eiji," he repeated when there was no answer, "can I come in?" He received no reply, but he opened the door anyway, slipping into the dark room and closing the door again behind him.

"Your mom told me about your grandmother," he said as he picked his way over to where Eiji sat huddled under a blanket on the bed. "I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her."

Eiji burrowed deeper under the blanket, turning away from Oishi. "I just want to be alone right now," he said quietly.

"I understand," Oishi replied, letting his hand rest briefly on the back of the blanket before he left. "I'll be here whenever you're ready," he said softly from the doorway.

No one was really surprised when he sat down outside Eiji's door and started doing his homework. About an hour later, Eiji's mother came by and invited him to join the rest of the family for dinner.

"I'll eat with Eiji later," he said, refusing to leave his place by the door.

"You're such a dear," Eiji's mother said fondly. "I'll leave some out for both of you."

A few hours after that, a quiet "Oishi?" floated out into the hall, and Oishi immediately rose and went back into the bedroom.

"Oishi!" Eiji whispered, "you stayed."

"Of course I did."

Eiji didn't pull away when Oishi approached this time, so Oishi sat down next to him on the bed, rubbing gentle circles across the blanket covering his back.

"Do you want to talk?" Oishi asked.

"Could you maybe just sit with me for awhile?"

"Of course. I'll stay for as long as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
